


【水蓝/羞蓝】无题

by hyde123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyde123/pseuds/hyde123





	【水蓝/羞蓝】无题

一

我最后一次见到王柳羿是好几年前了。  
他们提到ig那个辅助的时候，说话语调没有起伏，平静的如死水一般。

那个总能让人联想到奶猫的少年过了五年，在心里就变成了一只不回家的野猫，想了也没用不如不想。

舔着你的手指乖顺了一段时间，转眼就蹿了。  
没心没肺。 这是喻文波五年之后给王柳羿下的定义。

 

二

湘南的天空是淡蓝色的，云朵被风吹成了细长的模样，挂在空中，如同几道裂痕。

喻文波下了电车，穿过两个十字路口，就到了黑色泥沙的海岸。四周是灰白色。只有海岸边上一所意大利餐厅，通体刷着鲜黄，颜色暖的如同太阳。  
散落的贝壳石砾点缀在潮湿的，黑色的泥沙上。

 

也不是那么干净嘛。  
喻文波踩着泥沙，海水一浪一浪的打过来。鞋湿了底，但还没到难受的地步。

 

五年，他没见过自己职业生涯里唯一的辅助。  
喻文波甚至觉得自己在紧张。比第一次上场紧张。比第一次站在 s 赛的决赛上紧张。  
比第一次和王柳羿做爱，还紧张。

他甚至在脑海里描绘出了当年小辅助那细细的腕子，他一手按住，另外一只手扯着对方的衣服。那双贴合着主动盘在他腰上的腿，还有软嫩的肚皮和有些肉感的屁股。  
进入对方时，细小的呻吟和被肏的迷糊时，额头渗出的汗。

布满小脸的潮红和眼尾带上的眼泪。

 

“杰克。”  
当喻文波一幕一幕翻着那时少年情动，干柴烈火的那些见不得人的事情时，他终于再一次．再一次听到了这久违的声音。

 

“蓝哥。”  
他的小辅助没什么变化，仍然那副模样，幼稚的像是刚刚入学的高中生，粉色的丁恤上还印着毛茸茸的皮卡丘。  
哦，对了，那个时候皮卡丘的电影，是他们一起去看的。

 

喻文波舔了舔嘴唇，下一句话却不知道说什么了。  
“最近还好？”  
王柳羿走过来，有些笨拙的问他。

喻文波反而觉得有些可笑，用那句很糙的话来说，你知我长短，我知你深浅。现在却正经的来一句最近还好，怎么听都让人觉得荒谬。  
如果当时照了照片就好了，或者录像也不错，至少放出来能看看王柳羿除了笑以外的表情。

“还行吧，蓝哥你呢？ "  
“我 …… ”

喻文波没听完，他看到了走过来的姜承绿。

 

哦嚯，他们 ig 的辅助果真是和上单搞在了一起，喻文波丝毫不惊讶。他眉头一挑，有些痞气： “ shy哥，许久不见啊。”

“杰克，好。”

姜承録的中文倒是没退步，发音反而比当年更准确了。不用想，这大概是王柳羿在床上一点一点教出来的。

 

“要不是我蓝哥发邮件给我，我还不知道你们在日本呢。失踪了五年，蓝哥，shy哥你们还记得哥们儿我啊。”  
“我没 … … ”王柳羿软糯糯一句话没说完，姜承録揉了揉他的头发，揽他入怀。  
“小宝说，想你了。”  
“哦？想我什么了？”喻文波五年后的脸．没了柔和的线条，英俊的不像话。狭长的眸子带着戏虐，反问的一句让人听出了色情。王柳羿肉眼可见的红了脸．低头在姜承録的怀里，再也没说话。

 

喻文波知道姜承録觊觎着自己的小辅助，但他恶趣味的，甚至有些兴趣的想看看这件事情到底怎么发展。

 

他的小辅助做爱的时候从来不让他开灯。任喻文波怎么死缠烂打，怎么卖萌卖乖，小辅助向来不肯妥协。但他也不是没办法，将辅助做到晕过去，他便将灯打开，一寸一寸的看。暴露在苍白灯光下的身体，他其实了如指掌，但却怎么都看不够。

黑暗让他凭借手的触感来想象，但灯光让他直白的将对方的肉体印在脑海。小辅助平坦的胸部，两颗肉粒曾经是淡淡的粉色．如今被他搓弄吸吮的深了点．如同长在身上的小葡萄，青涩的，情色的。盈盈一握的腰肢，会随着他肏弄时摆动，它柔软的让人觉得不可思议，总能满足喻文波有些变态的乐趣。

 

但这么想的，显然不止喻文波一个。他们的上单对这只小猫，对这幅身体也有无限的遐想和兴趣。上单让小辅助坐在自己的大腿上，环在腰上的手慢慢掀开衣摆探了进去，小辅助发出低低的呻吟，却没有拒绝。

半夜起来接水喝的喻文波饶有兴趣的瞧着，可惜没看到上单忍不住肏进去的模样，明明在他身上趴着的小辅助已经被搞到软的不行了．怎么就这么有耐心不吃全了呢？

他不理解上单的想法．也没法体会上单的乐趣。

 

这具身体没有什么瑕疵，肌理柔和细腻，犹如初雪霏微，含在嘴里柔腻香甜。除了过分纤瘦外，就如同水色极好的玉镯子，温温柔柔，又有些冰凉。让喻文波爱不释手。他看着就忍不住想起他们的第一次，与其说是两情相悦，倒不如说合奸来的准确。

 

也许是第一次是开着灯的光明正大，被做到失禁的小辅助从那以后就对灯光下的失态感到羞耻了吧。  
明明，很喜欢的。

喻文波舔着嘴想。

 

姜承録和王柳羿在这附近买了房子。日本就是很奇怪的国家，高楼大厦贵的不行，独门独院却异常便宜。两个年入百万的前职业选手，独门独院要有，高楼大厦也要有。  
他们在湘南的房子紧挨着一个小山坡，小道蜿蜒上去，林荫深处隐隐约约看得到别家人的屋檐。喻文波能想到的就是一个静字。

哦，不如说，这是个极适合做一天爱的地方。喻文波觉得姜承録买这件房子的目的一定有百分之 80 是为了这个。

这里的树郁郁葱葱，夏天尤甚。

 

从院子的矮墙外探进来的树木遮盖了大半个院中的走廊，薄暗的光线照在障子门窗上，被姜承録揽住走在前面的王柳羿和他脑海中那个在他身下承受粗暴抽插的小辅助重叠在了一起。  
摇摆在眼前的腰肢，屁股，还有那双腿。

 

阴暗容易勾起性欲。

 

他们的第一次不温情，更多的是粗暴。喻文波甚至有些嫌弃那个时候的自己过分直白，只有眼前的肉欲。  
是他看着小辅助一脸睡意，揉着眼睛的模样来了情欲。是他看着小辅助笑眯眯调侃着问：“杰克要一起睡吗？”的脸硬了。

对方是玩笑．喻文波却想真的睡了他。他将小辅助的衣服撩高，死死掐着对方的腰，持续发热的肉棒抵在对方因为紧张一张一合的穴口：“蓝哥，我想肏你。”  
小辅助当时是怎么回答的来着？  
大概是了低低的呻吟和叹息，手上没有丝毫力气的推他，在他看来不过是欲拒还迎罢了。他挺了挺身子，捅在甬道的入口处，而穴口吮着他最后的耐心和恶趣味，肉棒在小辅助的穴口浅插了两三次，最后毫无征兆的捅进了深处。  
他重重的往下压，一次又一次的撞击，狠狠插着小辅助的肉穴。在他身下颠簸的人眼尾泛红，坠入情欲的脸上满是潮红。整个 ig ，就他像是永远长不大的孩子，永远是奶声奶气，稚嫩而单纯。

你这样，不被我吃掉，也会被别人吞了。喻文波想着．身下越发下了狠劲。他天蝎座霸道粗暴的那一面全部发泄在了床上，但小辅助依然承受的住．甚至放荡的配合着他的肏弄，洞口被无情的阴茎撑开，插在最深处上恶意的旋转碾磨。 90 多斤的人，肚皮上没一丝肉，他肏到穴心，甚至能看到那柔嫩肚皮上有小小的凸起。

泪眼朦胧却不由自主搂着他的小辅助，呻吟里有了哭腔．喊着不要的尾音却是上扬着的。喻文波没有吻上去，他被小辅助胸口的那两颗肉粒所吸引．也按照心里的想法去做了，含住一颗后．用舌头搅翻抚弄，随后又大力吸吮咬噬，小辅助哭叫着挺起胸膛，渴望更多。

“蓝哥，你看，你其实多欠肏。”

小辅助因为他的话，颤抖着手试图遮挡着自己的脸，结果是被他奄不留情一把拉下。小辅助撇撇嘴，有些不满的哼卿着。

他这幅模样，让人更有施虐欲，想把精液涂满他的全身，想把他肏到怀孕。

“蓝哥，你知道这叫什么吗？ "  
“ ……”

对方被他弄的毫无力气，双膝跪在床上几次都差些倒了，只是被他双手掐着腰，而身体唯一的支撑点是他一进一出肏干着的那根粗大肉棒。  
“这叫 —— 合奸。”

小辅助因他这句话，激的高潮了。口里还含糊着说了什么。  
大概是一个人的名字？

 

这是强奸吗？当然不，不过是把他们的关系挑明了而已，谁知道那句一起睡吗，到底怀着几层真情，几两假意？

他和他的辅助不止赛场上默契十足，连身体都契合的很。

 

 

三

喻文波在这里度过的第一晚，听到了虫鸣。他打开日式的拉门，走廊外，房檐和树叶流了一地的阴翳，院子里铺着的青石板上生长了根部虬结的青苔。添置在小院子里的竹质惊鹿隐匿在低低的灌木丛和鹅卵石中，水一满．便啪嗒一声敲击一下石头，溢了出来。

 

然后，他听到了细细的呻吟声。包裹在薄暗微茫的月色里，他看不到障子内  
姜承録是如何干着王柳羿的。但小辅助的身影却如彩虹的细灰粒子一般扑入他的双眼，他曾在灯光下看着的身子，如今隔了秋雾的暗色在脑海中鬼魅变化，群魔乱舞。他记忆里的小辅助躲在了大脑回廊宽广的宫殿里，帷幕低垂。脸庞，颈项，胸部，肚子，下身，双腿，脚腕。无一不清晰，也无一不像隔着重重屏风。

 

王柳羿的呻吟声越发不再矜持。

“唔，想要……”  
“ 承録，给我……”

 

黑暗是王柳羿的遮羞布，他在黑暗里放荡和淫乱，言语和爱意像是蜘蛛吐出的丝，它们将喻文波捆绑在原地。

 

他听着竹筒啪嗒的敲击声．猜测这和姜承録肏干的节奏重叠了吧？  
不，肏弄大概要比这个快，否则怎么能满足蓝哥那个淫荡的小穴呢。

 

他们的上单，是个最有耐心的猛兽，怀着圈禁的危险欲望一步一步逼近。  
明明比我还可怕。  
喻文波嘲笑了一下小辅助，你跑到了更吓人的野兽手里，怎么这么不长眼呢？

 

喻文波想起他们的每一次做爱，他都要求小辅助把第一次的精液留在体内等待他第二次，第三次的进入，他欣赏对方不得不听从的为难表情和紧闭着颇抖的穴口。

 

窸窸窣窣的动静提醒着喻文波，房间里的情事应该到了结尾。他站在院里子，看着那扇障子被推开，姜承録抱着王柳羿从里面出来。屋内似乎是为了情趣而点燃的蜡烛，摇曳的灯火将姜承録大半张脸藏在暗淡之中。  
但烛光火影让喻文波隐约看到了王柳羿的模样。

他身披着白粉色的和服却只盖住了胸脯和下体，挂在姜承録脖子上的手臂应该是被粗暴的摁压过，锁骨与肩头上一片连绵的吻痕。  
白嫩的脚上挂着吾妻木屐．摇摇欲坠，像是要在他心尖上起舞。

介于男性和女性之间的美。只能躲在阴翳中，被人如同小鸟一般圈养的美。他该是兰灯幽微里，让人如痴如醉，发疯发狂的艳鬼。

 

王柳羿应该是看到了他，嘤咛一声埋在了姜承録的怀里，引的姜承録低低笑了。

情欲刚过的嗓音，低头咬着王柳羿小巧的耳朵道：“别怕。”

 

“杰克，还不睡？ "  
“啊，一会儿睡。” 

ad和上单之间的对话心照不宣。

 

 

四  
喻文波走的那天，正是下午，暮色渐浓。天气不好，灰暗的雨飑斜斜的从海面上扫来。天上地下，只有海鸟御风飞过的那几抹白光才刺破了满眼的灰。不远处的渔船留下几线浮油，发动机轰鸣过后是一团团肮脏的褐色水沫。

他提前下了电车，仍然是穿过两个十字路口，海岸边上那栋鲜黄色的意大利餐厅早没了第一次见的鲜艳。

那滩黑色的泥沙里，依然被点缀上了白色的，黄色的，青色的贝壳。

 

真脏。

 

啊，  
姜承録真的把王柳羿藏在这个地方，藏了五年。他的大脑突然冒出这么一句话来。

 

 

五

“杰克。”  
“怎么了？蓝哥你是打算跟我私奔吗？ " 

喻文波在走之前，调笑的看着因为几乎彻夜做爱而慵懒的依靠在门栏上的王柳羿，语气和王柳羿当初邀请他一起睡一样，不知含了几层假意和几两真情。

对方摇了摇头，轻笑道：“我喜欢 shyshy 。”  
“我知道啊，王柳羿喜欢姜承録。”  
“那封邮件，不是我给你的。”

 

王柳羿已经被另外一个人饲养了，小猫从他的手里逃离后，没想着回来。

the shy 是姜承録，喻文波是jackeylove 。  
但王柳羿不是他的小辅助。

 

那么，他的小辅助呢，被藏到哪里去了？  
那么那一晚，小辅助嘴里的那个名字，到底是谁呢？

 

六

刀割般的海风吹来，他和王柳羿所在的那个地方，隔着一道潋滟而弯曲的海湾。

 

——————end———————


End file.
